welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 19 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 19_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 21:25-48 o/ 21:26-06 I didn't care for it, Titan. 21:26-11 /me pours Proud-Cola down Titan's neck. 21:27-33 /me is like the martian so he turns from solid to not solid 21:27-54 lol 21:33-19 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:34-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:35-20 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:35-39 nvm imma be on longer 21:36-00 proud you are so violent now 21:36-06 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:36-32 I'm not violent, I'm just mean. 21:36-50 mood 21:36-50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PKNuZovuSw 21:36-51 Great, a police pulled a car over near my house 21:37-22 yikess 21:37-36 on no 21:37-41 *oh 21:37-50 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:37-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:38-36 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:39-05 The policeman just gave him a paper of some sort, and it's over 21:39-19 well are they gone then 21:39-28 The truck just left, as well as the policeman 21:39-31 @titan reply to my dm 21:41-32 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:41-48 there is a terrifying storm going on right now 21:41-53 mkay 21:41-56 super loud thunder and bright lightning it’s spooky 21:42-26 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 21:42-52 omh 21:42-53 omg 21:43-01 I just ate a really sour pickle and it hurt my throat 21:43-01 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:43-19 i love really sour pickles 21:43-38 I wasn't expecting it tho 21:43-49 lol 21:43-56 titan is a perv 21:44-04 oh gee the thunder is SO loud 21:44-08 rip 21:44-12 it was like that here last night 21:44-17 its actually terrifying 21:44-18 like really loud thunder and a lot of lightning 21:44-24 im scared of lightning 21:44-27 it sounds like a house was dropped on top of another house 21:44-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:44-36 crackcrackcrack scary 21:44-54 rip 21:44-57 and my power went out for like five minutes but it came back on 21:45-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:45-15 you know how a few months ago it was Friday 13 21:45-22 or last month idk 21:45-44 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 21:45-44 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:45-46 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:46-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:46-31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-_O7nl0Ii0 21:46-34 @everyone 21:47-00 its a rick roll 21:47-05 ive sent that to my mum before 21:47-12 I said 21:47-16 'heres some asmr' 21:48-45 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 21:48-48 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 21:49-06 closed my tab but its literally the first thing that comes up when you type hidden rickroll on yt 21:49-34 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:49-38 Wowo 21:50-17 you know your rickrolls well XD 21:50-31 im the rickroll queen 21:50-40 i rickroll everyone 21:50-51 and nobody seems to remember the link so i get to do it when i please 21:50-55 ive lost friends bc I rickrolled them with hidden ones 21:51-07 I have a doc on my computer of rickroll links 21:51-07 21:51-25 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 21:52-27 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 21:52-30 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 21:53-04 ow 21:53-09 i hit myself when i sneezed 21:53-46 @all https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PN93Iau-kBY 21:53-50 not i rickroll i swear on my life 21:54-40 content warning i think 21:54-47 what 21:54-50 the 21:54-52 actual 21:54-54 heck 21:54-57 did I just watch 21:55-17 xD 21:56-01 idk im still watching it 21:57-24 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 21:58-59 atleast im not a perv @titan 21:59-41 Hey guys I started learning my speedrun 21:59-47 wait what 22:00-22 titan is a perv 22:00-25 in pms 22:00-52 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:00-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:00-55 oh noes 22:01-14 Your wrong 22:01-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:01-33 and how dare you call me that so are you! 22:01-36 ~ Celestial711 has joined the chat ~ 22:01-44 how am i the perv 22:01-45 /me fixes the two of you a flat glare. 22:01-55 /me narrows his eyes. 22:02-02 Nice to meet you, Celestial. 22:02-04 /me bows. 22:02-06 Welcome to the wiki! 22:02-07 o/ 22:02-14 Any questions/comments, feel free to ask. 22:02-16 welcome to the wiki celestial 22:02-19 Anyone know how to add a contents section to a page? And thanks! 22:02-19 I hope you enjoy your time on the wiki. 22:02-20 I suggest we stop now before we both die 22:02-25 ^ 22:02-32 And that everyone else welcomes you just as (or more!) well as we do. 22:02-42 @Celestial, contents section? 22:02-52 Heeey there! Welcome to the wiki! 22:02-53 Oh, you mean those words with lines below them. 22:02-56 proud do you just have the intro in a document on your computer 22:03-00 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-07 hi frostee 22:03-19 @Dream, muscle memory. 22:03-36 mhm 22:03-49 @Celestial, add two at the start and end of whatever word you want to make a section. 22:03-50 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:03-54 Thanks! 22:03-58 Like this Personality 22:04-06 ~ DewSpectrum11 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-09 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 22:04-14 I'll go try that :D 22:04-16 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-17 ~ Frostheart33 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-17 hi dew, gary 22:04-26 Oh my god 22:04-37 I haven't been on wof chat for so long 22:04-40 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 22:04-43 yep 22:04-47 ~ Celestial711 has left the chat ~ 22:05-00 ^°^ 22:05-05 @Celestial, good luck! 22:05-13 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:05-16 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:05-27 HeyO! 22:05-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:05-42 *Heyo! 22:05-57 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:06-03 ~ Celestial711 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-06 Hey titan did you know im starting a speedrun 22:06-14 idk what a soeeryb 22:06-16 is still 22:06-19 speedrun* 22:06-26 ~ Frostheart33 has left the chat ~ 22:06-27 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:06-50 So a contents box appeared on my page, but when I click show nothing shows. How do you add thing to that? 22:07-00 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:07-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:07-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:07-54 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:08-06 Really? I see it. 22:08-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:09-12 Hmm, weird. 22:09-38 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:09-53 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:10-01 Doesn't it usually show each heading when you click show? 22:10-23 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:10-30 ~ DewSpectrum11 has left the chat ~ 22:10-34 proud quit 22:10-56 hey celestial if you want you can link me the page and ill look 22:10-57 ~ Celestial711 has left the chat ~ 22:10-59 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 22:11-17 or noot 22:11-18 not 22:13-27 This one? https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lightstorm 22:18-10 Gtg, bye! 22:18-20 bye feather 22:19-07 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:19-09 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:19-40 bye feather 22:19-42 /me hugs 22:20-09 aren't eyelashes supposed to stop stuff from getting in my eye 22:20-12 because they don't work 22:20-14 and they get in my eye 22:20-16 ;( 22:20-27 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:20-28 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-11 /me hugs back 22:21-17 bye bestie! 22:21-19 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 22:21-41 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:22-14 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:22-22 I HATE THIS SONG 22:22-28 but it kEEPS COMING BACK to me 22:22-28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY-FJvRqK0E 22:22-40 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 22:22-41 i swear to gOD 22:22-41 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 22:23-07 send help 22:23-14 *Sigh* 22:23-24 Ever felt like thousands of weights are on your shoulders 22:23-26 me too 22:24-38 /me feels it right now. 22:24-48 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 22:24-49 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 22:25-54 Of course you do your an admin you pleb 22:26-14 lol 22:26-14 jkjk 22:26-18 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:26-23 love you butt dust 22:26-26 don't bully proud 22:26-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:26-33 ban-dust 22:26-40 bantitan 22:26-53 @Titan I'm a chatmod, you neophyte. 22:26-53 plz nu 22:26-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:27-07 then theres grandfather banban 22:27-20 Hey if theirs anything 22:27-23 that I am 22:27-25 I am not new 22:33-01 PROUUUUUUUUD 22:33-06 OUTCLAW IS BULLYING ME 22:33-34 GRANDFATHER STOP 22:33-36 RIGHT NOT 22:33-37 NOW 22:33-38 * 22:34-37 /me throws a potato at Dreamspeaker's head. 22:34-44 cries 22:37-36 proud that is like the 3rd time you threw something in char 22:37-38 ch a t 22:38-41 /me throws a dictionary at Sleepy. 22:38-52 4rth 22:38-54 wow 22:38-55 i can type 22:38-59 fourrth 22:42-03 /me tosses a spell-checker at Sleepy's skull. 22:43-43 5th 22:44-14 /me throws knife at prouds leg 22:44-38 stop 22:45-14 /me winces. 22:45-23 Why, Banspeaker. 22:45-38 because you're abusing everyone here 22:46-27 /me throws a tomato at PDs head 22:46-31 no hurting my friend 22:46-36 /me dodges. 22:46-38 yeah 22:46-44 /me kicks him in the face as he dodges 22:46-46 /me does a slight chere 22:46-50 OW. D: 22:46-51 /me stabs Titan 22:46-51 chear* 22:46-58 No hurting *my* friend :3 22:47-00 /me eats panther 22:47-05 NO HURTING ME 22:47-06 /me rebels in stomach 22:47-19 /me stabs banther 22:47-20 /me burps panther into a vat of acid 22:47-23 wait 22:47-25 DS 22:47-32 what xd 22:47-37 if you stab me while I'm in Titan's stomach.. you're stabbing him too 22:47-48 no 22:47-55 i didn't stab him just you 22:48-10 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 22:48-11 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-17 im magic 22:48-25 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:48-26 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:48-36 Mistral 22:49-00 banstral* 22:49-56 Banstral 22:50-19 /me kicks panther into PD 22:50-40 The only one who dares stand a chance is that green alligator lookin fool 22:50-50 and THEY ARENT HERE RIGHT NOW TO SAVE YOU 22:50-55 AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 22:51-05 xD 22:51-41 /me punches out Titan's jaw. 22:51-54 /me stabs proud 22:51-57 don't hurt my friend 22:53-05 /me snaps it back into place 22:53-51 proud what happened to you 22:53-58 What do you mean. 22:54-13 you're a psychopath beating up teenagers 22:54-19 what do you think creeper means 22:54-40 it's like a kill switch flipped 22:54-48 like in spiderman hoco 22:54-52 instant kill mode 22:55-31 Im practically an adult 22:55-36 /me smacks PD 22:55-41 shut up 22:55-43 plus im a psychopath here 22:55-52 yeah hes right im to busy practicing megaman x3 22:57-17 /me shoots Titan 22:58-37 dang 22:58-46 /me stabs banther 37 times in the chest 22:58-54 panther brought it straight to the point 23:00-03 /me dodges the bullet 23:02-44 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:02-45 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:02-49 /me takes out his shtogun and yeets it at panthers head 23:02-59 /me catches the shotgun 23:03-01 /me dies at Proud's feet 23:03-06 No hurting Panther >:O 23:03-43 banther hurt us first 23:03-46 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 23:03-50 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:03-54 After you hurt Proud >:O 23:04-05 I have so many tabs I keep closing the ones I go to click 23:05-06 ARROW ISNT HERE TO STOP ME @windy 23:05-12 /me goes full on kaiju 23:05-18 SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONRRRRRNNNNGGGRK 23:05-34 /me picks up windy and yeets him into a mountain 23:05-39 No 23:05-40 NO 23:05-41 /me flies 23:05-42 NOOOOO 23:05-47 Panther halp me :O 23:05-58 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:06-01 laughing so hard 23:06-02 /me bites Titan 23:06-12 /me shoots fire at banther 23:06-29 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:06-44 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:07-14 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:07-23 ~ EchoMyVoice777 has joined the chat ~ 23:07-29 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 23:07-32 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:07-39 Hello! 23:08-06 hi echo 23:08-21 /me looks down at panther and kicks her into a mountain 23:08-25 It's Aqua, remember? 23:08-29 ELEVEN 23:08-35 /me dies at Windy's feet 23:08-53 /me revives Pather 23:09-05 THIS SONG IS AMAZINGGGG 23:09-20 /me gives Panther dragon bone armor 23:09-31 YAY 23:09-37 @echo ik 23:09-49 I LOVE THIS SONG 23:09-54 Oh you think dragon bone armor will beat me? 23:09-58 I AM THE GOD OF EXTINCTION 23:10-13 wHEN CAN I SEE YOU AGAINNN 23:10-17 /ME SINGS 23:10-23 /me sings 23:10-58 Banstralbanstral go to discord I want to show you something MISTRAL 23:11-15 /me sings all over chat 23:11-45 ~ EchoMyVoice777 has left the chat ~ 23:11-47 ~ EchoTheGekko has joined the chat ~ 23:11-55 ayyy another echo! 23:12-16 @Titan oh my 23:12-20 hi ecco 23:12-21 MISTRAL 23:12-28 I was being abused and titan did this 23:12-28 XD 23:12-42 oki 23:12-42 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has joined the chat ~ 23:12-49 WINDOW 23:13-09 hello fellow users of the wiki 23:13-15 hi fear 23:13-30 howdly doodle 23:13-38 o/ 23:14-15 o/ 23:14-32 owo 23:14-48 Woah it's a Strike 23:15-11 indeed 23:15-58 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has joined the chat ~ 23:16-42 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:17-14 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:17-19 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has left the chat ~ 23:17-30 ~ EchoTheGekko has left the chat ~ 23:18-34 VIOLENCE WARNING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1OAstj9YNQ&feature=youtu.be 23:18-37 I made that for Outcat 23:20-27 my new theme video 23:22-14 gimme a sec 23:22-18 omg my rp took a turn 23:23-50 /me pokes Mistral 23:30-10 all say it once more 23:30-12 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:30-13 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:30-17 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:30-18 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:30-20 WHOS READY FOR THE EXTINCTION HOUR?!?! 23:30-26 ~ Ariyuu has joined the chat ~ 23:30-34 Hello 23:30-38 hey 23:31-01 Um, I'm not a dinosaur though, sir. 23:31-16 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:31-17 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:31-25 Dont care. 23:31-37 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has joined the chat ~ 23:31-39 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has joined the chat ~ 23:32-03 you cant make me extinct im your friend 23:32-19 ~ FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer has left the chat ~ 23:32-22 Hey Proud did you see my wonderful video I made for Outclaw 23:32-33 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:32-34 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:32-37 How about now 23:32-57 Wowie 23:33-27 @Panther, nope. 23:33-36 You must see it :3 23:33-42 whats your new pfp 23:34-01 Mistral :O 23:34-29 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:34-30 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:34-35 Nothing anymore 23:36-10 Good titan is back 23:37-24 Be a good Titan 23:38-21 K now I wanna be bad titan 23:38-30 Be a good Titan 23:39-56 panther did I accidentally ban you 23:39-56 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:40-00 block* 23:40-01 I AM HERE 23:40-04 Nice 23:40-08 /me tackle hugs bestie 23:40-12 /me hugs back 23:40-13 I dunno, did you .-. 23:41-14 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:41-16 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-18 BAD TITAN IS HERE 23:41-33 /me kicks panther soul out of there body 23:41-41 -_- 23:41-49 HA 23:42-09 k the joke is dead now 23:42-20 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:42-21 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:42-24 Okay I did apparently 23:43-30 "Accidentally" 23:44-36 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:45-08 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:45-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:45-48 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:46-36 ~ Ariyuu has left the chat ~ 23:48-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:49-53 But It was accidentally 23:49-53 23:50-32 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 23:50-39 that's what they all say 23:50-56 But it was accidentally 23:51-35 Uh huh 23:52-07 ^ 23:53-04 Just take me out back and deal with me already, It. Was. An. Accident. 23:53-36 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:54-17 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:55-28 Pfft 23:56-09 Hmm 23:56-59 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:58-24 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 23:58-30 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 23:59-45 Panther im sorry 23:59-54 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:59-56 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~